


everything I need

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, their poor hallway has been through a lot, top!Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: The way Taiga looks at him when he steps through the door after his interview with Juri makes Hokuto slow down his movements. Taiga is silent, distancing himself, almost sulking and not looking Hokuto in the eyes as he greets him in the hallway.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	everything I need

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I had saved this in my drafts when I deleted the original work, so I figured, why not look it over and post it again. It's still shit but eh, whatever at this point. Whatever.
> 
> I'll just dump this so I can forget this ever existed 8D haha bye

The way Taiga looks at him when he steps through the door after his interview with Juri makes Hokuto slow down his movements. Taiga is silent, distancing himself, almost sulking and not looking Hokuto in the eyes as he greets him in the hallway.

Taiga has been unusually free from work nowadays due to the cancellation of his musical and been doing what he usually does on his days off - songwriting, playing with his instruments, escaping into Kyomo-world but Hokuto wonders if something happened. He can’t come up with anything that would put his boyfriend in such an intense mood because there should be nothing causing this.

He feels shivers go down his spine as Taiga keeps being quiet, only watching as Hokuto takes his shoes and jacket off. The feeling reminds him of the days when they filmed Bakaleya when they had to record the fighting scenes and get covered in bruises and blood. He had been a young, stupid(er) boy with raging hormones and feelings and the mere sight of Taiga, pale skin covered with fake marks of punches and kicks, fake blood on his face, back then had made his body react in more ways than he wanted it to, even back then. Too intense.

Hokuto looks up from the spot where he’s putting away his bag and sees Taiga leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. They haven’t said a word to each other since he entered the apartment and the whole time, Taiga’s gaze has been on him, his feelings spreading like a fire in a dry forest. He always knows when Taiga is looking at him. Always.

He feigns confusion when he straightens up and looks at Taiga. The other furrows his brows as he closes the distance between them slowly, like a predator on its prey. Taiga stops barely an armlength away from him before he speaks.

“So, did you have fun?” The moment Taiga speaks up, Hokuto recognizes the tone of his voice, because his boyfriend has never been good at hiding his feelings, and his body involuntary jerks.

Taiga’s voice is dripping with frustration and possessiveness and he knows Taiga tries his best to conceal it, play it cool for the invisible crowd but Hokuto knows better. Taiga can’t fool him.

“It’s always fun with Juri, he’s easy to get along with,” He hums, a small smile spreading over his lips and he knows exactly how it sounds like and exactly how Taiga will react to it - which is also the reason why he plays along. There’s an underlying challenge in his words and he can see how Taiga’s eyes darken.

“Is that so,” Taiga’s voice drops to barely a whisper as he slowly backs Hokuto up against the front door.

“I wouldn’t mind hanging out with him more in private,” Hokuto manages to get out before Taiga slams a hand against the door behind him, close enough to his head that he can almost feel it brush against his hair.

He knew it was coming yet it’s making his pulse speed up, eyes go wide and his breath caught in his throat.

Taiga leans in and rests his forehead against Hokuto, never quite making eye contact, it’s barely there yet it’s like Hokuto is everything Taiga sees and Hokuto knows for sure that Taiga’s mind is not quite here at the moment. It’s strangely making him feel possessive himself, knowing how much he affects Taiga too.

Another vision of bruised skin, fresh scratch marks, and sweaty skin flashes by, and by the way Taiga continues to look at him, it’s like the older wants to devour him and destroy him at the same time.

Taiga’s hot breath on his skin tickles as their lips brush against each other and he holds his breath as Taiga speaks, kissing him in-between each word and igniting the arousal inside him.

“Is that so,” Taiga repeats, just as low as before, but each word is emphasized with such possessiveness that Hokuto can’t help but smile at.

“That is so,” he replies, very aware he shouldn’t be riling Taiga up more than this but he can’t help himself. Taiga is rarely this serious and possessive about him, especially not when it comes to Juri or their work. He knows Taiga is feeling jealous, for what reason, he doesn’t know, but it’s somehow very hot and arousing. It's like playing with fire but challenging Taiga has always been his favorite thing. They get along like oil and water yet they also complete each other like a key to a lock. Not always working together but when they do, they fit perfectly together. “Are you jealous, Kyomo?”

At the sound of the old nickname, Taiga growls, not liking at all how Hokuto taunts him by distancing himself from his given name - a name Hokuto always uses whenever they are alone together.

Taiga grabs a handful of Hokuto’s hair, it’s gotten longer and very inviting to tug at, earning a soft moan. Hokuto licks his lips, smirking, as he looks at his partner with hooded eyes, defiance still sparkling in them.

“Jealous? Why would I be that?” Taiga hisses, almost growl, tugging Hokuto's head back roughly as he presses their bodies together, his arousal growing against Hokuto’s own. “Why would I be jealous when I have you here, shoved up against the front door, all breathless and wanting?”

Taiga drags his tongue against his exposed neck, feeling how the older male is leaving burning, wet trails on his skin. He gasps when Taiga nips at the skin below his ear and works his way downwards.

When Taiga bites down, he tries to find something, anything, to hold onto but Taiga is faster, detangling himself from Hokuto’s hair, and swiftly captures Hokuto’s wrists and pins them over his head.

The pressure against his wrists makes him feel weak in his knees. He knows he can break free any second but he doesn't want to. Letting Taiga have absolute full control over him is making his body shiver with want and his cock straining against his pants. He’s sure Taiga feels it too since he’s been doing nothing but grinding against the taller ever since he pushed him against the door.

“See, why would I be jealous when you’re so willing?” Hokuto doesn’t have a proper answer to the question, too lost in the way Taiga makes him feel. All he wants to, needs to, is for Taiga to shut up and just continue. He needs more of Taiga.

Then, Taiga smiles at him and it’s nothing like the smile he uses for the camera. It’s sweet, dangerously sweet, and Hokuto’s knows this is only for him, making him shiver and even weaker in the knees. It’s a smile Taiga only shows to him. His precious Taiga.

It promises endless love and dedication but his eyes promise pleasure and temptation.

Taiga takes both of Hokuto's wrists in one hand and uses the other to grab his chin, forcing Hokuto to open his eyes and look at him. His hair is messy after Taiga’s rough treatment, falling all over his face and eyes but he can see his boyfriend clearly, even through the haze of arousal.

Taiga’s grip is not gentle at all but Hokuto doesn't mind. He likes how it feels like Taiga is afraid he'll look away - look at someone else. But he won't, he can't. Taiga is too much of a shining light for him to look away. If Taiga was the earth, he’d be his moon. He would never look away from Taiga. Never has and never will. It’s always been Taiga.

Hokuto’s cock twitches when Taiga bites his lips, drawing blood from an unhealed crack, tongue swiping over them, demanding entrance, and when he gets it, he pushes his tongue through his lips and devouring his mouth.

Hokuto fights back with the same passion, not wanting to lose against Taiga, and moans escape both of their lips when they roll their crotches against each other at the same time.

Taiga’s free hand travels down Hokuto’s throat, feeling how he swallows at his touch, barely grazing his skin over his collarbone that peek out from his low cut T-shirt before his hand slips under his shirt recklessly.

The warmth of Taiga's palm on his skin makes him arch his back into the touch but the same warmth pushes him back against the door. He’s already out of breath when Taiga pulls back, saliva still left hanging in the corner of his mouth, still connecting them.

It takes him by surprise when Taiga pulls his shirt off and turns him around, face almost shoved into the door if not for Taiga's hand pulling his head backward. The cold surface of the door against his skin doesn’t cool him down at all, only fueling the desire to feel more of Taiga’s skin against his own.

“I wonder what Juri would think if he had you like this,” He feels how Taiga’s fingers slowly trail up and down over his spine, featherlight touches that leave him screaming for more. Taiga leans in and whispers in his ear as he licks his earlobe. “Would he appreciate this view of you, of your broad back that you hide beneath those clothes that put you to shame, and hair messy because you like it being tugged at so much, and letting out sounds even worse than the ones you do on stage? Would he?”

Taiga punctuates his words with a bite on his nape, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to sting and leaving him thirsting for more, skin turning red and burning.

He knows it’s a hypothetical question but the answer to it would be yes. Juri would, but he’s not going to tell Taiga that. Not only because it would rile his boyfriend up more but also because he’s busy not trying to beg for Taiga to hurry the fuck up and touch him more.

Hokuto tenses his shoulders, shoulder blade muscles contracting, and lets Taiga observe up close how his back works. There’s a low growl behind him and he feels how Taiga drags his teeth down from his neck to his shoulders and the sensation from his bites makes him moan.

It usually doesn’t make him this worked up whenever Taiga feels jealous, it’s usually solved with a few kisses and carefully prepared food and cuddles, but today feels different. The sound he lets out is more of a whine than Taiga’s name and more than proof enough that today is different from usual.

There’s something extraordinary with how Taiga can only breathe at his skin and turn him into a begging mess. It’s like his breath travels slowly over his skin, all over his back, leaving small marks in its wake, skin feeling hot and guarded against the world but then suddenly exposed to the cold air again. A harsh reminder of where he really is.

Then there’s Taiga’s hand following his mouth as he maps out Hokuto’s back as if he’s never explored it before. It’s fascinating how he can feel Taiga’s hand go still now and then, almost as if Taiga has found a new, unexplored part of Hokuto, even if there shouldn’t be anything left to find though.

Taiga slows his actions and looks at Hokuto. Looks at him as he’s topless and pressed against the door, not moving a finger or even retorting, even if Taiga knows there’s a hardness in front seeking release.

It’s not like he’s never seen Hokuto like this but it’s certainly refreshing. He also doesn’t know why he feels particularly irritated (jealous) at the whole situation. One moment he knows he shouldn’t feel like this but in another, he’s burning. Hokuto is his. No one else’s.

Taiga almost stops breathing when Hokuto turns his head around, hair barely hiding his burning gaze, and licks his lips. It’s a silent invitation and Hokuto knows his boyfriend understands it.

It’s not the first time they’re doing it in the hallway, far from, but each time, it always feels exposed and dirty in a way Hokuto can’t explain. He smiles as he watches Taiga pull off his sweatpants, revealing exactly how much Taiga wants him.

His hands are released from Taiga’s grip in exchange for getting rid of the rest of their clothes. Their pants pool around their ankles, Taiga’s shirt discarded somewhere on the shoe rack, years of practice both at home and work helping them well in this situation.

The boiling desire turns into a simmer when Hokuto finally feels Taiga’s skin against his own, as Taiga pushes him back against the door, his back fitting against Taiga’s perfectly shaped chest. As if someone removed the lid off his emotions. He knows it’s the exact thing for Taiga too.

He hums as Taiga’s previously rough hands run smoothly and gently down his sides and over his thighs. This time, he feels his boyfriend press soft kisses to his bruised skin, igniting the same need as before despite the difference in pressure. He places his hand on top of Taiga’s hand as the older caresses his butt cheeks.

“I don’t want anyone but you,” Hokuto breathes out, grinding his ass against Taiga’s leaking erection, his other arm supporting him on the door.

He keeps his eyes closed, head almost leaning against the door when he guides Taiga’s hand around his waist and fists both of their hands around his cock. A hiss escapes his mouth at the same time as Taiga moans like he’s already coming, a desperate, low growl, Taiga’s cock twitching as well. “There’s no one but you who can make me feel like this.”

It’s desperate, it’s needy, not something he’d usually say and maybe a bit shameless but it’s all true. They both will have forgotten about all this jealousy in a few hours but for now, it's their fuel. A way to survive and feast on.

He jerks his hips forward without hesitation into their hands and it takes not even three thrusts until he’s breathing loudly, voice riding on wanton sounds, blending with Taiga’s - as if they were on stage, only there’s no audience. It's only the two of them. He got Taiga all by himself.

“Hey Taiga,” Hokuto mumbles under his breath, arching his back as he slows down his thrusts, looking over his shoulder and meets Taiga’s heated gaze. Taiga’s hair is sticking to his forehead with the help of the small sweat he’s worked up, some of it falling over his eyes, only moving when he tilts his head to look at Hokuto even more intensely.

He smiles and takes in the sight of Taiga behind him. It’s a bit unreal, even after years spent together because sometimes it just hits him. Like a mistake in a dance routine.

How absolutely perfect Taiga is, even with his flaws, even with his insecurities, even without Hokuto by his side.

It just hits him, not because Taiga is naked, almost glued to him, breath heavy, dark, lustful eyes and hand around his cock, but because there’s something extraordinary how he’s allowed to see all of these sides. He could blink and they’re all gone. Blink again and there’s something new. Each and every time hits him like a truck and he realizes just how much he loves Taiga. How much he really appreciates him and his love, his everything. He almost starts to cry when he thinks of everything they’ve done together. How they’ve grown together.

“Kiss me.”

Hokuto’s words are not even out of his mouth before Taiga leans in and captures his mouth. He manages to open the drawers in the hallway drawer as Taiga nibbles on his lips and work slow (too slow, the rougher pace earlier fitting his inner mood better) on his hard member.

When he finds the bottle of lube they’ve put there for moments like these, he swiftly opens it with one hand. It’s messy but he manages to coat his fingers enough before it slips out of his hand and onto the floor with a dull thud.

He nudges Taiga aside slightly with his foot, letting the taller latch onto his neck and shoulder again. Taiga doesn’t raise an eyebrow or move away from Hokuto’s skin when Hokuto starts to prepare himself, slipping one finger in easily, but Hokuto can feel Taiga’s erection jump against his thigh when he lets out a long, throaty moan.

It’s when the second finger is in that Taiga stops ravishing his skin. Maybe it was the way his knees almost gave in, maybe it was the fact he said Taiga’s name in the most shameless tone he’d done in a while or just because Taiga really likes to watch Hokuto fall apart from pleasure.

Taiga’s hand has stopped stroking his hardness, content just watching Hokuto. How he bites his lips between short gasps and Taiga’s name, how he openly and shamelessly fucks himself on his own fingers. A third finger slips in somewhere in the midst of everything and even when Hokuto almost starts to silently beg for more, Taiga only watches.

It takes Hokuto three times of calling out to Taiga before his boyfriend reacts. He’s breathless already, high on pleasure, skin tingling and all he wants now is to feel Taiga inside him and take him against the door like there’s no tomorrow. He needs Taiga. Right now.

He hears Taiga rip a condom package open, not quite sure why they even bother with it nowadays but safety first, and then there are Taiga’s hands on his skin again, and it feels so good. The moment Taiga enters him feels like a concert opening but way more explosive, colorful, and enjoyable. He feels how Taiga tries to hold himself back if the way he’s holding Hokuto’s hips is any way to decide on.

"Please,” he whines because Taiga needs to get it on with.

Taiga doesn’t need to be told twice, not today. Their rhythm together is a well-choreographed dance and today’s dance is fast-paced. He should be used to feel Taiga like this but today, everything feels different. Everything is much more and he needs **more**. It’s not enough. One quick thrust almost throws him off balance as it hits just right inside him. He feels his lungs giving out, pleasure taking over and Taiga’s name rolls off his tongue.

He rolls his hips back against Taiga’s, asking for more, needing more and his boyfriend complies. Nails digging into his skin, almost breaking it but he doesn’t mind. When Taiga’s mantra of Hokuto’s name starts to fade in his ear, he feels Taiga’s hand wrap around his cock, those long fingers closing around his hard flesh.

They're chasing completion together and Taiga’s cock pulses as Hokuto clenches around him, consciousness slipping, barely getting a warning out, before he comes over Taiga’s hand, some dripping on his clothes on the floor and the door.

Taiga reaches his own high at the same time, the combination of Hokuto clenching tight around him and voice begging.

They’re breathless and out of words until Taiga pulls out of Hokuto, pressing a soft kiss to his head and caressing the back of his head and down his back before picking up his discarded clothes.

“Ew, I need new pants,” Hokuto mutters as he picks up his clothes but there's no bite in his words. He doesn't really care in the end.

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Taiga replies from the bathroom. Hokuto smiles at his boyfriend’s quick reply, knowing he’d rather stay home than go shopping with Hokuto, wincing slightly when he joins him in the bathroom where Taiga is waiting for him with loving aftercare.


End file.
